The objectives of this project are to study the immunological problems resulting from the transplantation of allogeneic bone marrow cells. The problems encountered in successfully transplanting allogeneic bone marrow cells as well as the immunological defects resulting after the graft is established are under investigation. Lethally irradiated mice grafted with allogeneic bone marrow cells serve as the models for these investigations.